Harry Potter and the Glove of Slytherin
by esanoussi
Summary: 6th yr: Just when the trio thought they were going to have a good year at Hogwarts, things went wrong.Why is Voldemort after the Glove of Slytherin –a Glove so powerful that the last wizard to ever used it fell to his death?(See story for full summary)


Title: "Harry Potter and the Glove of Slytherin"

Author: esanoussi )

Classification: H/OC, R/Hr, H/Hr

Rating: PG-13

Summary: **Post-Ootp:** "_You guys just dont understand. I may be in Gryffindor, but Im not a Gryffindor. Im a Slytherin ......" _The trio is now in their sixth year, and after a rough summer of learning to relieve his pain and get over his anger, Harry thought he would finally have a good year at Hogwarts. But little did he know, that his "what seemed so simple" year was about to get complicated. Why is Voldemort after the Glove of Slytherin –a Glove so powerful that the last wizard to ever used it fell to his death? And how can Harry, Ron, and Hermione find and destroy it before Voldemort gets to it?

SPOILERS: I guess from Books 1-5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All of these characters are copyright of J.K Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the story. Thank you! :D

**Chapter One**

_Imprisoned on Privet Drive_

_Harry walked along the long dark corridor of that same dark torture chamber. If only he could exit the chamber, or at least find whatever it was that he was looking for. But there was something inside of him–motivation, perhaps–that was pressuring him to keep going_. _And because of that motivation, Harry was forced to keep going._

_A shadow appeared in front of Harry. Harry stopped walking and studied the strange appearance of the person. He had long, shaggy black hair, a 5:00 shadow on his chin, and steel gray eyes that pierced Harrys soul. Harry knew–after studying the man–who he was immediately._

"_Sirius?" Harry said dazedly._

_But it hardly seemed like Sirius at all. He seemed so worried and sad._

"_Whats wrong?" Harry asked the sad man._

_Sirius did not reply. He did, however, gesture Harry to take his hand. Once Harry took Sirius by the hand, he was transported into another room. Harry opened his mouth for questioning, but Sirius put a finger to his lips without saying another word. Suddenly, a jet of red light came speeding towards them from a shadowy figures wand. Sirius pushed Harry out of the way, and the jet of light hit him with full force. Sirius fell behind a black veil where Harry could not see him. Harry looked around, searching for traces of Bellatrix Lestrange. His eyes landed on a hooded figure. _

"_YOU!" Harry bellowed._

_He ran towards the hooded figure and punched its covered face. The figure dropped its wand and staggered back. Harry picked up the wand and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A jet of green light shot out of Harrys wand and hit the hooded figure straight in the chest. The figure dropped down on its knees and fell forward on its face, dead. Harry turned the figure over and pulled off its cloak. And to his horror, he saw not Bellatrix Lestrange, but himself. _.......

Harry Potter sat up bolt right in bed, tiny beads of sweat trickling down his face. It was a cool morning for July 31st. Many of the Muggles who lived in the town of Little Whinging were probably out in the humid weather, spending time with family or getting suntans–doing the typically Muggle thing to do. Everybody but Harry. And this was not just because of Harrys lack of normality. This was not because he was not under the liberty to go out and frolic without being supervised. In fact, this was not even because Harry was not a normal Muggle, but a teen wizard more than half way through his schooling years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was because Harrys mental/emotional controlled reflexes refused to allow him to go outside. And the reason for this was because of the death of one person–Harrys godfather.

Sirius Black–a former Marauder who was also known as Padfoot–had died at the end of Harrys fifth year at Hogwarts. He had been killed by one of Lord Voldemorts–the most powerful and evil Dark Wizard alive–followers–Bellatrix Lestrange. Although Bellatrix was the one who had killed Sirius, Harry some how felt as though it was his fault. After all, he was the one who had fallen into Voldemorts the plot and had gone looking for Sirius. He was the one who had denied the words of his friends and trusted his stupid instincts to go to the Department of Mysteries to look for Sirius. Why hadnt he just trusted the words of his friends? Why couldnt he just keep his cool and trust other people for once? And now, because of his foolishness, Sirius was dead.

Harry sighed, laid his head back down on his warm, damp pillow and turned on his side. He had such a rough year last year, that his head ached just thinking about it. One of the many things he was stressed out about was about his former "girlfriend" Cho Chang, a soon-to-be seventh year Ravenclaw Seeker. Cho was the one, and more or less, the only girl Harry had found himself having feelings for. She was pretty, smart, nice, and very talented. But then why had they broken up? Only two words could answer that question–Cedric Diggory.

Cedric was, in two words, the "perfect kid". He was very talented, good-looking, and really nice. Many girls liked him before he died in his last year at Hogwarts–including Cho. Cho and Cedric had gone to the Yule Ball nearly two years ago. That was when Harry found his first pang of jealousy because of another guy in Chos life. But after Cedrics death, Cho didnt seem at all the same. She was gloomier, a bit depressed, and somewhat of what Harry liked to call her, "a human hosepipe". She cried when he received his first ever kiss from her under the mistletoe before Christmas Holidays. She cried during their first and last date together on Valentines Day, because Harry did not understand why she was babbling on about Cedric. And because of the perfect Cedric, Harry had never felt so jealous. Sure, he felt somewhat sympathetic for Cho. After all, he watched Cedric die and literally could not do a single thing about it. And then Cho accused him of being unsympathetic about it.

Harry sat up. The room had started to get very humid and Harry no longer wanted to lie in bed. So, he threw the thin covers off his body, jumped out of bed, and crossed the room. There was an assortment of birthday cards and letters and wrapped up packages lying on his desk. Harry assumed Hedwig had delivered these letters earlier that morning. But what time was it at the moment? Harry checked his watch. He had been sleeping in late, for it was nearly noon. Harry sat down at his desk and opened a card. Harry immediately recognized Rons scribbles.

_Dear Harry,_

_Harry Birthday! Youre sixteen now, and since I am Too, maybe we can convince the Order were nearly old enough to join. If you want to, that is. By the way Harry, Fred and George sent you some free products from the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Can you believe they managed to get past mums strict ways? They sent you a load of some great stuff, just dont try the green squishy things. Ginny tried one last month and she started sprouting gills and a tail! Shes okay now, but mum spent weeks trying to find the reversal spell for it. You shouldve been there! Listen, Harry, I know youve had a rough summer so far, but cheer up, mate. Herm, Ginny, and I have been spying on the adults to try and figure out when youll be coming over. We still havent figured out the answer yet, but maybe Ginny and Hermione have found out some news that they havent told me about yet. But I would NOT get my hopes up(sorry for the rudeness). Well, if I keep writing, Ill run out of ink and parchment, so Id better just leave it at that._

_Your best friend,_

_Ron_

P.S. Youll be surprised when you see Hermione and Ginny. Hermiones straightened her hair completely, and I heard shes getting her teeth done sometime soon. As for Ginny, she died her hair a darker colour and got some black highlights. Mum does not approve of it though. Not to mention, Gins wardrobe has become a bit more "mature" Im going to kill her if she goes anywhere near the public eye that way. Especially her new boyfriend, Dean. Im hoping they break up. Well, see you!

_Great,_ Harry thought gloomily. _Just great. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were having the times of their lives whilst Harry was stuck on Privet Drive grieving. _Feeling sour, Harry opened up Rons gift. It was a Put-Outer–a small magical device about the size as one of those cigarette lighters Muggles used, that is used to take away the light from a lit object, like a lamp post or street lights. Harry scratched his brow. He was not exactly sure when or where he would need the Put-Outer, but he thought it was a worthy gift. Harry set the Put-Outer on his desk and moved on to the next letter. It was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_I cant believe youre sixteen! Youve probably changed so much. Ron, Ginny, and I are anxious to see you. As Ron probably mentioned, were not sure when the Order is planning to bring you here, but we hope its soon. Im also sure that Ron told you about mines and Ginnys physical changes in our appearance. Rons just upset because Ginnys received nearly thirty letters from Hogwarts boys asking her out, and Viktor Krum wont stop writing to me. I bet the girls are just lining up for you at school, though. Dont worry about Cho. If she had the nerve to break up with you, then she must have been prepared for what she was about to lose. Listen, Rons mum is taking us to get some Ice-Cream, so I have to stop writing now. But well send you more letters later on._

_Much Love from, _

_Hermione_

_P.S. Send me what you got as O.W.L Results. I sent you mine in a separate letter. You can keep it if you like, as Ive already shown it to everyone in Grimmauld Place, so I have no use for it now._

Harry picked up the other letter which she had been talking about, and opened it.

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have received approximately 9 O.W.Ls of E level and above. The following are your results:**

**Arithmancy: O**

**Astronomy: E**

**Care of Magical Creatures: O**

**Charms: O**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: O**

**(No grade for Divination)**

**Herbology: O**

**History of Magic: O**

**Muggle Studies: O**

**Potions: O**

**Transfiguration: O**

**Congratulations! Please note that you will be taking the following N.E.W.T Classes:**

**Astronomy, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Potions, and Transfiguration. You may also continue to be a prefect, and hopefully become Head Girl one day. You may pick up your N.E.W.T Schedule in Dumbledores office after dinner in the Great Hall on Hogwarts' opening night. **

**Sincerely, **

**Grizelda M. Stonehenge G.M. Stonehenge**

**Department of O.W.L Results and N.E.W.T Results**

Harry was a bit surprised that Hermione did not get an O in Astronomy, but then he remembered the events that had occurred the night of their Astronomy O.W.Ls and continued on. Harry opened Hermiones gift to him. Harry was very used to Hermione giving him books. But this time, it was not a book. In fact, it was a Secrecy Sensor–an object used to sense when evil is afoot. Harry knew this present would undoubtedly come in use for him. H e just had to wait for when that moment would be.

Harry opened a couple more parcels which were sent by Fred and George, Mrs. Weasleys cakes as well as Hagrids cake(and with full experience of Hagrids cooking, Harry hesitated to eat it), and a letter from Lupin until it came down to three last letters. The first one was undoubtedly about Harrys O.W.L Results.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have received approximately 6 O.W.Ls of E level and above. The following are your results: **

**Astronomy: P**

**Care of Magical Creatures: O**

**Charms: O**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: O**

**Divination: A**

**Herbology: E**

**History of Magic: A**

**Potions: E**

**Transfiguration: E**

**Congratulations! Please note that you will be taking the following N.E.W.T Classes: Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration. You may pick up your N.E.W.T Schedule in Dumbledores office after dinner in the Great Hall on Hogwarts' opening night. **

**Sincerely, **

**Grizelda M. Stonehenge G.M. Stonehenge**

**Department of O.W.L Results and N.E.W.T Results**

Harry was surprised in some of his grades. How had he managed to receive an E in Potions? Those were two of his worst classes. But then how? Suddenly, Harry remembered Professor McGonagall mentioning that she would do anything in her power to help Harry become an Auror. And whether or not it was her anger at Dolores Umbridge, the former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor or just her motivation for Harrys dedication, Harry was going to take her word for it.

Harry opened the second letter. It was from Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope your enjoying your birthday. Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie told me that youre in for a rough year, so I thought I could bring you some solace. Look, I know that Ron and Hermione have lacked to mention Sirius, but Im not afraid. I know you think no one understands you having to lose someone in your life, but my brothers are idols to me and they hardly have time to visit anymore. And now, Ive only got about 1 ½ years left with Ron before he graduates from Hogwarts and moves out. Im losing my brothers without really losing them, kind of like you with Sirius and your parents. Harry, just because Sirius and your mum and dad have "moved on", doesnt mean theyre really gone. As long as you dont let them die in your heart, theyll never be dead. Not really. I learned that from personal experience. Listen, the gift I got you may come in handy a big deal. I know I couldve taken some use to it when I was being possessed by You-Know-Who. If you cant guess what it is, well, youll just have to wait and see. And just for the record, I dont think you killed Sirius, and I dont think your grieving is pointless. I have to go now, but Ill write soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny_

Harry placed the card on his table beside the others. As solacing as Ginnys words were, Harry thought the card just made him feel guilty about the Dark Lord taking over Ginny. After all, she was the only one who knew how it felt to have your mind pried on by Voldemort, besides Harry.

Harry opened his gift from Ginny. Surprisingly, it was a book about _Advanced Hexes and Curses for the Advanced Wizard._ Harry felt as though he was having De JA Vu. Ginny was giving him books and Hermione was giving him magical items? There was something seriously wrong with the two of them.

Harry moved on to the next letter. The envelope smelled of sweet bamboo trees. There was no name, but he figured the letter was from Cho, seeing as she was Chinese, and bamboo plants originated in China. Harry opened the envelope and unfolded the letter and then read it to himself.

_Dear Harry,_

_Its me, Cho. Besides wishing you a happy sweet sixteen, I also need to discuss another matter with you. I know I was not the nicest girl or the most understanding one last year, but I can explain. You see, I really missed Cedric, and it was just so hard to get over him. In fact, may I admit that Im still not really over him. But listen, just because Im still hurting over Cedric, doesnt mean we cant still go out. I really like you Harry. And I dont want to lose you as a friend. So I was wondering, maybe once school starts up again we could get together and talk. You know, settle things a bit. Please respond, and please, please, please consider it! _

_Love,_

_Cho_

_P.S. How did you do on your O.W.Ls?_

Harry put the card down flat on his desk. That was just what he needed. For Cho to come and send him a letter saying how sorry she was and how she wanted them to get back together. Why was Cho even interested in Harry anymore? After all that had happened in their previous year, Harry thought she would have been long over Harry by now. But now the question was, was Harry over Cho?

"POTTER! GET YOUR UNWORTHY SELF DOWN HERE!!?" Harrys Uncle Vernon bellowed from downstairs.

Harry sighed and stood up. What had he done to get in trouble now? Harry pushed his chair in and jogged downstairs.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked with fake politeness.

"The weeds have grown at least over two feet taller this afternoon, and your aunt and I will be too busy this afternoon to do it ourselves. Not that we should, "Uncle Vernon explained.

"Whats your point?" Harry said disrespectfully.

"My point is, youve been neglecting your chores. So get to em!" Uncle Vernon ordered. "Petunia and I will be back in half an hour. Dont make a mess, boy, do all your chores, dont eat food from the fridge until all your chores are done, and most importantly, dont threaten my boy with 'your lots' talk. Its bad enough already that youve been screaming your lungs out about that ungrateful godfather of yours' death every damn night!"

Harry clenched his fists. All summer, he had been trying to control his temper. But at the moment, a temper was the one thing he could not control. But there was no way Harry would be able to deal with his uncle when he was at such a weak stage. So, Harry sighed and headed to the yard, his aunts gardening tools in hand. Harry slowly and carefully picked every single weed he could see out of the ground and put it inside a small basket his aunt had given him to use.

The hot sun burned Harrys back as he tiredly pulled the weeds from the ground. He was desperately in need of water, and perhaps a sandwich. And since Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were out, Harry figured he could squeeze past his cousin for a break. Harry put down the gardening tools and went inside the house, closing the screen door behind him. Dudley was sitting on the sofa, watching reruns of _Gilligans Island_ and stuffing his face with Salt and Vinegar potato chips. Harry snuck into the kitchen and sneakily set out a glass cup and a paper plate as he browsed through the fridge for sandwich ingredients. Suddenly, Dudleys rather loud voice broke through the tense silence.

"Didnt dad tell you not to raid the refrigerator while he and mum were gone?"

"Yes," Harry replied tonelessly as he pulled out a jar of _Hellmans Mayonnaise_ and spread it over a cut-open piece of bread. "Are you attempting to make a point?"

"My point is, if you dont stop raiding the refrigerator, Ill tell mum and dad," Dudley snapped.

"Go ahead," Harry said. "See if I care. Im hungry and tired and I, frankly, dont care what your parents told me to do."

"Your just mad because dad caught you murmuring about your stupid godfather," Dudley teased.

Harry slowly turned, his eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

"Do you remember last year when I told you to never talk about my nightmares again?" Harry snarled. "I mean it this time. If you ever speak about that again, I swear on my bloody life that Ill kill you."

"You cant do that, because you and I both know very well that youll get expelled if you use magic on me," Dudley reminded. "And with the old one-two I can kill you in a heartbeat."

"Oh, trust me, your going to need a heck of a lot more than the 'old one-two' to squeeze your way out of this one, Dud, " Harry threatened, as he slowly reached towards his back pocket and clutched the tip of his wand.

"You wouldnt dare, "Dudley murmured. "If you use that thing you use, you know youll be expelled from that freaky school of yours."

"Thats never stopped me before...." Harrys voice trailed off. "You know that..... Cmon, Dud, dont make things complicated and–uh–bend the rules a bit. Dont do absolutely _everything _your dad tells you. Can you do that?"

"Yes, "Dudley squeaked.

Harry smiled with satisfaction and finished making the sandwich. And with four bites, he hungrily gulped it down.

"Were you really going to use that thing on me?" Dudley asked worriedly.

"No," Harry scoffed, brushing the breadcrumbs off his black t-shirt. "As if Id really risk expulsion on you. Besides, Im not mad enough to kill you over a sandwich. But if you ever speak about my personal life again–and that includes my dreams–Ill be personally enforced to hurt you."

Dudley swallowed hard, and his stomach knotted when Harry smiled a twisted smile before returning to his chores. When Harry had finished doing every chore jotted down on the list, he went upstairs to the bathroom to take a nice, long, cold shower. When Harry was nearly halfway through his shower, he heard the phone ringing loudly from downstairs. Harry lowered the volume of water, pulled the shower curtain back so that only his head and shoulders were visible, and called, "Dud, cud you get that!!"

Dudley did not reply, and Harry doubted he even heard the phone, for the phone was still ringing. Harry sighed in frustration. He shut off the shower faucets, wrapped his towel around his waist, and jogged downstairs to the kitchen, where the phone was. Harry picked it up.

"Hello?" There was no answer on the other line. There was nothing but pure silence. Harry heard the phone click as the dial tone came on. Harry sighed angrily and hung up the phone and turned to the stairs, until suddenly, the phone rang again. Harry quickly approached the phone and picked it up angrily.

"Hello?!" he muttered.

But yet again, the phone clicked off and the dial tone came on. Harry hung up for the second time in a row and walked towards the stairs to head back to the bathroom, when the phone rang again. Harry approached the phone and picked it up.

"Whoever this is, this isnt funny?" Harry snapped.

"I wasnt trying to be funny," Harry heard Hermione say on the other end of the line.

"Hermione?" Harry said. "Did you just call and hang up those other times?"

"What other times?" Hermione questioned. "I called twice before, but I only hung up because the phone line was dead. You really need to get that phone fixed, you know."

"Well, Im glad it was just you and not some crazed killer or something," Harry laughed. "So, whats up?"

"I actually need to talk to you about something," Hermione said solemnly.

"Hold that thought, Herm," Harry interrupted. "I just came from the shower. I need to get some clothes on, okay?"

"That was a bit more than I needed to know, but all right," Hermione joked.

Harry put the phone down on the kitchen counter, quickly headed upstairs to change, and then came back down to pick up the phone.

"Back," Harry said breathlessly.

"How come your cousin didnt pick up the phone?" Hermione demanded.

"Because hes a git," Harry replied with a grin. "I dunno, to tell you the truth. He was the living room a couple of minutes ago, and now-? Well, now, Merlin only knows where he is."

Hermione chuckled. "Glad to see your in a good mood."

"Good? I wouldnt exactly say," Harry answered. "Moody, is more like it. But good seems a bit overrated. So, what is it you wanted to tell me. You seemed so serious."

"Im glad you could tell," Hermione said sarcastically. "The thing is, Tonks came over about an hour ago. The Weasleys have been attacked at the Burrow. Theyre all at Grimmauld Place. I asked Tonks if I could call you first before I went over there to join them."

"Attacked?" Harry repeated. "By who?"

"Dunno," Hermione answered in a worried tone. "Ginny was really shaken up about it though, She was so pale and rigid. And Ron was in such a panic-stricken state. Dumbledore wants you to come to Grimmauld Place with me so we can all talk the situation out. Can you come?"

"Dunno," Harry replied. "My aunt and uncle arent here. Me and Dudley are by ourselves."

"Well, we have to do _something_," Hermione snapped. "Just–just stay where you are. Tonks and Ill be there in a few. See you, and dont leave the house. Bye!"

"Wait! Hermione–"But it was too late. Hermione had already hung up the phone. Harry sighed and carelessly dropped the phone down on the receiver. How was he going to explain this to his aunt and uncle about his departure? And most importantly, where the hell had Dudley run to? Harry decided he had better pack his luggage. He went upstairs to his bedroom and spent twenty minutes packing. Then, he fed Hedwig and sent her off to Grimmauld Place and grabbed her cage. When Harry went downstairs, the doorbell rang almost immediately. Harry unlocked the double-bolted door and opened it. Unsurprisingly, it was Tonks and Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she suffocated Harry in a warm-welcoming hug. "Its so great to see you!"

"You too," Harry said, out of breath from the hug.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks greeted as she attempted to pry Hermione off of Harry.

"Hey–Tonks–" Harry muffled.

Hermione finally released Harry. Although Hermione had also gotten taller, she was still south of Harry by two or three inches. Her hair was straight and silky, and her teeth appeared to be a tad bit straighter.

"You look, great," Hermione complimented.

"So do you," Harry said honestly as he caressed the tip of Hermiones bangs. "Your hair is straight, and your teeth–"

"Yeah, my mum got me braces," Hermione explained. "See?"

Harry bent inward and looked closely at Hermiones teeth. He could see teeth-white metal braces upon each pearly-white tooth.

"Nice," Harry replied.

"Well, cmon you two," Tonks said. "Wed better get going. That Porktey wont be there all day."

So, Harry grabbed his bags headed towards the door behind Hermione and Tonks. Dudley finally came home.

"Where do you think your going?" Dudley snapped.

Harry turned to look at Hermione and winked. "Home."

"This is your house," Dudley said.

"No, this is your house," Harry corrected. "Meaning an individual such as myself has the right to leave. Dont wait up."

And so, the three of them left from Privet Drive, got inside a rented Muggle car, and drove off to Hermiones house. During the drive, Harry and Hermione talked about school.

"So, do you know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professorll be?" Harry asked with interest. "Nope," Hermione answered. "But I reckon its not anyone we know, seeing as Fred and George wouldve found out by now."

"How are Fred and George, anyway?" Harry asked, changing the topic accidentally.

"Good, I reckon," Hermione sighed. "Theyve made a lot of money out of the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. But they had to start from scratch. You know how Mrs. Weasley found out about their little joke shop and confiscated their things? Well, they had to create brand new products all from scratch with the bit of savings they had left. And afterwards, they started to sell their new products to Joke Shop companies and made quite a profit. Ron heard a rumour that theyve got themselves a small private apartment somewhere in the Shire. But thats just a rumour."

"Wow," Harry muttered. "Theyve gone pretty far in such little time."

"I know," Hermione replied. "Listen, Harry, I know things have been a bit.... difficult ever since last June, but if you want to talk...."

A chill went up Harrys spine as she gripped his arm in understanding. Harry was not sure where the chill had come from, but he was afraid that he actually enjoyed it.

"So," Harry said as he slowly pulled his arm away, "the people who attacked the Burrow–whoever they were–did anyone get hurt?"

"No," Hermione replied. "Fortunately, not. But everyone was in a real shaken-up state. Ron was furious, and he could hardly speak from the shock. I really think us going over there will cheer them up, though. Dont you?"

"Yeah, I spose so," Harry sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm? Erm, no," Harry lied. "Im fine."

"Harry," Hermione said. "I know your not okay. Now just tell me–"

"Im fine!" And the moment Harry yelled, the tires of the car went screeching to a halt.

Tonks looked at the rearview mirror and looked at the reflection of a worried Hermione and an upset Harry.

"Uh, were here," Tonks declared, breaking the tense silence. She opened the car door and got out, followed by Harry and Hermione, and the two of them got inside the house to where the Porktey was.

"Wheres your mum and dad?" Harry said firmly as Tonks searched around for the hidden Porktey.

"Food shopping," Hermione replied in a stiff tone. "They _do _know Im here, of course. Listen, Harry, Im sorry, its just.... I was worried, all right?"

"Okay," Harry sighed. "Im sorry I was so harsh about things. I just–I just dont like to talk about my feelings, okay?"

"I understand," Hermione smiled.

"Cmon, you two, lets get to Grimmauld Place _today_," and with that, Harry, Hermione, and Tonks touched the Porktey, which was in the form of a table lamp, and were transported to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place......


End file.
